


My little princess / Mi pequeña princesa.

by Eslian



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Díada de la Fuerza, Entrenamiento Jedi, F/M, Familia feliz, Force Dyad (Star Wars), Happy Family, Jedi Training (Star Wars), Parenthood, Post TROS, Reylo - Freeform, Reylo Baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslian/pseuds/Eslian
Summary: After recovering Ben, Rey succeeds in having the nascent New Republic commute Kylo Ren's death sentence to exile. They marry on Naboo, as Ben's grandparents did years ago, and decide to start a new life in Ahch-To. One year later Rey gives birth to her first-born: Leia Solo Skywalker, daddy's little princess (and super spoiled) ""Tras recuperar a Ben, Rey logra que la naciente Nueva República conmute la sentencia de muerte contra Kylo Ren por la del exilio. Contraen matrimonio en Naboo, como años atrás hicieran los abuelos de Ben, y deciden comenzar una nueva vida en Ahch-To. Un año después Rey da a luz a su primogénita: Leia Solo Skywalker, la pequeña princesa ( y súper consentida) de papá"
Relationships: Rey/ Ben Solo/ Leia Solo Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 18
Kudos: 13
Collections: Reylomicrofics





	1. Hija de la díada.  Daughter of the dyad

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lubamoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lubamoon/gifts).



> Microfics posted by me on Twitter for reylomicrofics prompts. I hope you enjoy little Leia, as spoiled by her father as I was by mine, because in the eyes of a father his daughter will always be a princess.💖
> 
> Microfics publicados por mi en Twitter para los prompts de reylomicrofics. Espero que disfruten con la pequeña Leia, tan consentida de su padre como lo fui yo del mío, porque a los ojos de un padre su hija siempre será una princesa.💖
> 
> Español e Inglés

Daughter of the dyad

Rey shot out as soon as she heard the first roar from the upper floor. She summoned her saber already on the ladder, adrenaline rushing through her veins with each terrifying thought. She was afraid.

Thousands of ideas clouded her judgment, she knew that many in the New Republic demanded that Ben be tried for Kylo's crimes and were not satisfied with the exile of both in the confines of the galaxy. They could try to kill him, but she would not allow it.

When she reached the top she felt a new noise of falling objects, and at the same time, a powerful explosion of energy in the Force shook the house. Pure light, with shades of shadows surrounded her, pouring out of a room that was not theirs, and her heart raced even more.

She opened the door, saber in hand, fearing the worst. Ben floated weightlessly in the middle of the room, surrounded by toys, his expression proud.

-Isn't that wonderful Rey? !! -he exclaimed with a wide smile from the air, his hair full of mush, pointing at the girl.

Rey smiled and extinguished the saber, sitting next to little Leia. Now she understood the noises and the mush in Ben's hair. Leia had thrown her toys against the walls and her food against her father and made him levitate without any problem. The girl was quite a prodigy and a problem to be fed.

"I don't think she likes broccoli," -Ben added from the air and Rey raised an eyebrow at him.

-Honey, can you bring daddy down? -Leia nodded.

Ben fell to the ground laughing and took the girl in his arms filling her with kisses, Rey picked up the bowl with the remaining food and tried to continue the task ... until Leia, angrily, made it fly again, this time on her

Hija de la díada

Rey salió disparada en cuanto sintió el primer estruendo proveniente del piso superior. Convocó su sable ya en la escalera, la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas con cada pensamiento aterrador. Tenía miedo.

Miles de ideas nublaban su juicio, sabía que muchos en la Nueva República exigían que Ben fuera juzgado por los crímenes de Kylo y no quedaron satisfechos con el exilio voluntario de ambos en los confines de la galaxia. Podían tratar de matarlo, pero ella no lo permitiría.

Al llegar arriba sintió un nuevo ruido de objetos cayendo, y a la vez, una poderosa explosión de energía en la Fuerza sacudió la casa. Luz pura, con matices de sombras la rodearon, salían a raudales de una habitación que no era la de ellos y su corazón se aceleró aún más.

Abrió la puerta, sable en mano, temiendo lo peor. Ben flotaba ingrávido en medio de la habitación, rodeado de juguetes, con expresión orgullosa.

-No es maravillosa Rey?!! –exclamó con una amplia sonrisa desde el aire, el cabello lleno de papilla, señalando a la niña.

Rey sonrió y apagó el sable, sentándose junto a la pequeña Leia. Ahora entendía los ruidos y la papilla en el cabello de Ben. Leia había proyectado sus juguetes contra las paredes y la comida contra su padre y lo hacía levitar sin problema alguno. La niña era todo un prodigio y un problema para ser alimentada.

-Creo que no le gusta el brócoli –añadió Ben desde el aire y Rey lo miró enarcando una ceja.

-Cariño, ¿puedes bajar a papá? –Leia asintió. Ben cayó al suelo riendo y tomó a la niña en brazos llenándola de besos, Rey recogió el bol con la comida que quedaba y trató de continuar la tarea...hasta que Leia, enfadada, lo hizo volar de nuevo, esta vez sobre ella


	2. Ice/Hielo

Ice

Ben could feel the soft caress of the small lake water in the palm of his hand. Kneeling on the ground, an expression of absolute concentration on his handsome face caused a wrinkle between his closed eyes as he could feel the Force emanating from his fingers.

It was hard to focus for the water to freeze as it pleased with Rey at his side pounding the ground with his toe to speed it up. He stood up shaking his hands with a triumphant expression and a half smile.

-Don't you think it's somewhat irregular? - Rey said sarcastically.

Ben looked at her in disbelief, his expression grim.

-Rey, I'm not a bloody Zamboni –he muttered. She smiled and kissed him tenderly.

-Easy honey, I'll finish it - Rey knelt down, her hands on the ice and with the help of the Force finished polishing it.

Ben sighed deeply, it was unbelievable the ability she had to drive him crazy and immediately calm him with just one kiss. Little feet ran after him.

-Is my lake ready, daddy? - he turned and lifted the little girl in his arms laughing

-That's it- he said and kissed her forehead.

Rey placed the delicate skates on her daughter's feet and, taking her hand, guided her with gentle movements on the frozen surface. Ben from the shore used the Force to balance the girl and prevent her from falling.

There was nothing more beautiful in the entire galaxy than enjoying the happiness of his wife and daughter, skating on the makeshift ice rink, under the warm Naboo sun.

Hielo

Ben podía sentir la suave caricia del agua del pequeño lago en la palma de la mano. Rodilla en tierra, una expresión de absoluta concentración en su apuesto rostro causaba una arruga entre sus ojos cerrados mientras podía sentir como la Fuerza emanaba de sus dedos

Era difícil concentrarse para que el agua se congelara a su antojo con Rey a su lado golpeando impaciente el suelo con la punta del pie para apresurarlo. Se levantó sacudiendo las manos con expresión triunfante y una media sonrisa.

-¿No crees que esta algo irregular?- dijo Rey, sarcástica.

Ben la miró incrédulo con expresión sombría.

-Rey, no soy un maldito Zamboni -respondió entre dientes. Ella sonrió y lo besó con ternura.

-Tranquilo cariño, ya lo termino yo- Rey se arrodilló, sus manos sobre el hielo y con la ayuda de la Fuerza terminó de pulir la siperficie.

Ben suspiró profundo, era increíble la capacidad que ella tenía para sacarlo de quicio y de inmediato calmarlo con sólo un beso. Pequeños pies corrieron tras él.

-¿Ya está mi lago papá? - él se volvió y alzó a la pequeña niña en brazos riendo

-Ya está - dijo y besó su frente.

Rey colocó los delicados patines en los pies de su hija y tomándola de la mano la guió con suaves movimientos sobre la congelada superficie. Ben desde la orilla utilizaba la Fuerza para equilibrar a la niña y evitar que cayera.

No había nada más hermoso en toda la galaxia que disfrutar la felicidad de su esposa y su hija, patinando sobre la improvisada pista de hielo, bajo el cálido sol de Naboo.


	3. Learning to swim/Aprendiendo a nadar

Learning to swim

Lying on the soft grass dotted with wildflowers, Ben was enjoying the sun heat and idyllic scenery of the Lakeland in Naboo. The distant sound of the waterfalls was delicious, surpassed only by the joyous screams of Rey and the girl playing in the lake

Rey had been determined to teach Leia how to swim. ´´Good luck with that`` Ben thought. He preferred to rest on solid ground, his arms still ached from serving as a human springboard to the girl the day before. She was tireless, like her mother.

-Leia, move your arms and legs! - said Rey- Not like that ... wait.

-I want Dad to teach me, Mom doesn't know! -Ben couldn't help but smile.

-Honey, dad is asleep, come on, you're doing fine.

-He is not asleep, mom! - protested the girl- He is laughing! Dad, daddy...!

“It's impossible to fool her” Ben thought as Leia kept calling him and Rey tried to calm her down. He felt the Force shake dangerously in the lake and Rey's scream.

-Leia don`t!

He opened his eyes but it was too late. The column of water fell on him as if it came from heaven, completely soaking him, the datapad he had put aside sizzled and smoked. Ben jumped up, Rey kept laughing at the lake while Leia looked at him with an innocent expression.

-Who was it? –he exclaimed, feigning anger. Mother and daughter pointed to each other. -Now you will see!

Ben ran into the lake laughing as the girls ran away from him screaming and laughing aloud.

Aprendiendo a nadar

Recostado sobre la suave hierba salpicada de flores, Ben disfrutaba del cálido sol y el idílico paisaje del País de los Lagos en Naboo. El sonido distante del agua cayendo en las cascadas resultaba delicioso, superado únicamente por los alegres gritos de Rey y la niña jugando en el lago. Rey se había empeñado en enseñar a Leia a nadar. “Suerte con eso” pensó Ben. Prefería descansar en tierra firme, aún le dolían los brazos de servirle de trampolín humano a la niña el dia anterior. Era incansable, como su madre.

-¡Mueve los brazos y las piernas, Leia! –decía Rey -Así no...espera.

-¡Quiero que papá me enseñe, mamá no sabe! -Ben no pudo evitar sonreir.

-Cariño, papá está dormido, vamos lo estás haciendo bien.

-¡No está dormido mamá!- protestó la niña- ¡Se está riendo! ¡Papá, papá....!!

“Es imposible engañarla” pensó Ben mientras Leia continuaba llamándolo y Rey trataba de calmarla. Sintió como la Fuerza se agitaba en el lago peligrosamente y el grito de Rey.

-¡Leia no!

Abrió los ojos pero ya era demasiado tarde. La columna de agua cayó sobre él como si viniera del cielo, empapándolo por completo, el datapad que había dejado a un lado chisporroteaba y humeaba. Ben se levantó de un salto, Rey no paraba de reír en el lago mientras Leia lo miraba con expresión inocente.

-¡¿Quien fue?!- exclamó él fingiendo enfado. Madre e hija se señalaron una a la otra. -¡Ahora verán!

Ben corrió al lago entre risas, mientras las chicas huían de él en medio de gritos de alegría.


	4. Training day/Día de entrenamiento

Training day

When Rey was determined to start Leia's training, Ben was not very clear. “Good luck with that”, he thought. They had found an old training remote in Luke's cabin, he set it up so that the girl only had to dodge it and attack it with a small stick, like the one Rey used in Jakku.

Leia was magnificent, the remote had never managed to hit her once, and Rey decided to go further: blindfolded.

-Are you sure? – Ben asked.

-Yes – she said, covering Leia's eyes –Honey, just let the Force guide you ... and try not to hurt Dad.

"I have a bad feeling about this," Ben thought. Leia did well, even without seeing, the remote only hit her a couple of times until reaching out her hand, she held it with the Force and threw it away from her. Rey screamed happily dodging the sphere.

Ben was not so lucky, and the droid hit a painful part of his anatomy squarely, making him fall to his knees with tears in his eyes. Rey came to his aid while Leia jumped with happiness, removing the blindfold that covered her eyes.

-You saw it mom!.. What's wrong with dad?

-Nothing darling – Rey said smiling as she held Ben –He is happy for you.

-Good! -The girl looked at the smiling ghost of Luke and ran towards him -Did you see uncle Luke! ... Am I already a Jedi? ...

Ben felt swell of pride despite the pain, she was so small and already saw the ghosts of the Force.

-No more training for today, right?

-I think not- he replied recovering- and the baby factory is closed for today too, it was a low blow.

Rey helped him up laughing, Ben was lucky to always get hurt with Leia.

Día de entrenamiento

Cuando Rey se empeñó en comenzar el entrenamiento de Leia, Ben no estuvo muy seguro. “Suerte con eso” pensó. Hallaron un viejo remoto de entrenamiento en la cabaña de Luke y Ben lo configuró para que la niña sólo tuviera que esquivarlo y tacarlo con una pequeña vara como la que Rey usara en Jakku. Leia era magnífica, el remoto no había logrado acertarla ni una vez, y Rey decidió ir más allá: ojos vendados.

-¿Segura? –preguntó Ben indeciso.

-Si –dijo ella cubriendo los ojos de Leia –Cariño, sólo deja que la Fuerza te guíe… y trata de no herir a papá.

"Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto" pensó Ben.

Leia lo hacía bien, incluso sin ver, el remoto sólo le pegó un par de veces hasta que extendiendo la mano lo retuvo con la Fuerza y lo lanzó lejos de ella. Rey gritó feliz esquivando la esfera...Ben no tuvo tanta suerte y el droide impactó de lleno en una dolorosa parte de su anatomía, haciéndolo caer de rodillas con lágrimas en los ojos. Rey acudió en su ayuda mientras Leia brincaba de felicidad, quitándose la venda que le cubría los ojos.

-¡Lo viste mamá!..¿Qué le pasa a papá?

-Nada cariño –dijo Rey riendo, sosteniendo a Ben – Está feliz por ti.

-¡Qué bien! –la niña miró al sonriente fantasma de Luke y corrió hacia él – ¡Lo viste tío Luke!...¿Ya soy una Jedi?...

Ben se sentía lleno de orgullo a pesar del dolor tan pequeña y su hija ya era capaz de ver a los fantasmas de la fuerza.

-No más entrenamiento por hoy, no? –preguntó Rey sonriendo.

-Creo que no –contestó él –y la fábrica de bebés está cerrada por hoy también… fue un golpe bajo.

Rey lo ayudó a levantarse riendo, Ben tenía suerte para salir siempre lastimado con Leia.


	5. Coffee ice cream?/¿Helado de café?

Coffee ice cream?

It was the first time that little Leia had visited a theme park ... and Rey. Mother and daughter enjoyed the day to the fullest and although that was not his thing, Ben was happy to see them happy.

After being dragged around the park by them, riding each attraction (even if he ended up dizzy), buying every stuffed animal, balloon, or whatever else they could think of, a moment of calm came. Sitting on a bench, Leia enjoyed her strawberry ice cream cone, Rey her mega-super-sandwich, and Ben set out to try his beloved coffee ice cream.

-What does that taste like? – Leia asked, wrinkling her nose, a gesture inherited from her mother. Ben understood the hint and brought the cone to the girl resignedly, knowing what would come next. Leia tried it and smiled.

-I like it! -she said looking at Ben with an innocent expression –Can you give me a little, daddy?

It was impossible to deny her anything and Ben gave his ice cream to his daughter.

At least he had the juice he had also bought for himself. He took a single sip.

-You shouldn't please her so much, sweetheart – Rey chided him when she saw Leia with the two ice cream cones and then looked at the juice. –What is it from?

-Apple ... do you want?- he replied, Rey's gaze told him everything and more resigned still, he passed the juice to his smiling wife. Ben was happy, hungry but happy. He leaned back on the bench in the middle of his two girls, putting an arm behind Leia and stroking Rey's hair.

¿Helado de café?

Era la primera vez que la pequeña Leia visitaba un parque de atracciones...y también Rey. Madre e hija disfrutaban al máximo el día y aunque aquello no era lo suyo, Ben era feliz al verlas felices. Después de ser arrastrado por todo el parque por ellas, montar en cada atracción (aunque terminara mareado), comprar cada peluche, globo o lo que a ambas se les ocurriera, llegó un momento de calma.

Sentados en un banco, Leia disfrutaba su cono de helado de fresa, Rey su mega-súper-sandwich y Ben se disponía a probar su adorado helado de Café.

-¿A que sabe eso? –preguntó Leia arrugando la nariz, un gesto heredado de su madre.

Ben comprendió la indirecta y le acercó el cono resignado, sabía lo que vendría después. Leia lo probó y sonrió.

-¡Me gusta! -dijo mirando a Ben con expresión inocente – ¿Me das un poco papá?

Era imposible negarle nada ante aquella mirada y Ben le dio su helado. Al menos le quedaba el jugo que también había comprado para él. Tomó un sólo sorbo.

-No deberías complacerla tanto cariño – lo reprendió Rey al ver a Leia con los dos conos de helado y luego miró el jugo – ¿De qué es?

-De manzana...¿quieres?- respondió él, la mirada de Rey le dijo todo y más resignado aún, le pasó el jugo a su sonriente esposa.

Ben era feliz, con hambre pero feliz. Se recostó en el banco en medio de sus dos chicas, pasando un brazo por detrás de Leia y acariciando el cabello de Rey.


End file.
